Teases
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Gary always teases Ash, but what if it was the other way around? With Ash doing the teasing; but she doesn't even know it! Fem!AshxGary OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Gary always loves to tease Ash; but what if the tables turn over, with Ash doing the teasing. And the bad thing, she doesn't even know it!

Pairing: GaryxFem!Ash

Rating: T (perverted things)

Word Count: 649

Ash POV

Everywhere was tight, so I yanked the fabric to loosen it. It didn't help; I just got more and more uncomfortable. "Argh!" I exclaimed at outfit that pulled on my skin. My boobs bounced as I pulled the shirt down to cover my stomach. Nothing worked! The shirt went back up, exposing more skin; which was showing quite a lot on my body.

I heard laughing; I knew who it was. My cheeks were aflame since he had to be here out of all days. _'Thanks a lot, Missy,'_ I thought to myself. She was the reason for me even wearing this outfit in the first place; right in front of him. Now he was going to insult me all day about this; I just know it!

"It look good on you," Gary stated after laughing. He still had his cheeky smile that makes me want to puke. He couldn't even look at me, so he was turned to the other outfits. This was the worst!

"Leave." I said with a calm tone.

He looked at me and turned away. "No," he said.

"Why are you here in the first place?!"

He sucked his lips, "So there's a problem seeing my old friend, Ashy-girl?"

My cheeks became redder; I hated that name! "Don't call me that!"

His smile grew wider as he patted my shoulder. He still wasn't looking at me. "What? So I can't call you my old friend?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and left the store. I went ahead of him, leaving him behind to look like a pervert since he was in girl's store. Maybe that was why he came, to check out all of girls! That made sense! He probably looking for another cheerleader for his car; not like he needed another one. But he was a boy, so of course he wanted to check out some girls in there. He just used me so he didn't look like a total pervert.

A hand gripped on my shoulder, it tighten till I stopped in the sidewalk. It was Gray, he caught up to me. His cheeks were flustered; maybe from being left alone in a girls' store, deserves him right!

"Did you find any more cheerleaders?" I asked.

"I did, she's right in front of me."

When he said that, I looked where we were standing. All I seen was a Nurse Joy and some bystanders. None of them were the same age as Gray, so he must like older women like Nurse Joy. "Older women, huh?" I questioned with a smirk.

"I don't see how you're older than me."

"What?"

"I'm talking about you." He said the sentence plainly, giving no hint that it was a lie. Plus he was blushing, something that Gary Oak doesn't do often.

"PIKA!" screamed a yellow mouse. I turned my attention from Gary, who was being a playboy, to my yellow mouse pokemon. He ran wards me and pulled on my skirt, causing it to slide down on my bottom; I quickly pulled it up but Gary moved away. Guess he wanted to give me and Pikachu some space. "Pikapi!'

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" I asked. I leaned down, which was hard with the tight clothes on, to look at the yellow mouse.

His stomach grumbled. He rubbed his stomach and looked at me, "Pika..."

I smiled sweetly at him, "I was getting hungry too!" He hopped on my shoulder and I stood up with more weight. "Come on," I said to Gary as I started to run. When I looked back, he had a bloody nose. I smirked, he must have been picking his nose or got flashed by that Nurse Joy. I wish I could take a picture of him since this is a once in a lifetime chance.


	2. Chapter 2

*that one episode where Misty, Jesse, and James entered a beauty contest, and James really did have boobs (blown up).

Gary POV

I could see everything. She was leaning over in the booth, showing those things that she shouldn't have. Ash shouldn't have boobs! She should just have a board figure, like she did when we were younger, but now she had those! If James, a stalker of Ash's, had boobs, then hers were bigger than his*. This was bad! Very freakin' bad! She was Ash for Mew's sake! She isn't suppose to be a girl! Yet...she has two large bumps on her chest, and another pair on her bottom; and the outfit showed it all.

I already had a look at both pairs. When she was running away from me, and when her Pikachu decided to pull down her skirt; that's when I seen the bottom pair of bumps. The second time I had a nosebleed, and that isn't something I do. I muttered curses at that red-haired, sending me into that clothing store and having Ash in this..getup. Of course, I tried to confess to her, the time seemed like it wouldn't happened again so I confessed. That yellow mouse ruined it.

To total it all up, I, Gary Oak, wasn't having a good day. Everything seemed to put me in a disadvantage, even the confession! So much for keeping up my cool image; just in one day, the thing thing was ruined.

Plus I was staring right in Ash's cleavage. I only noticed when that damn mouse glared at me and shock me. "What was that for?!" I exclaimed at that wild thing.

Ash started laughing from my fizzled hair and clothing. Pikachu just snorted, crossing it's arms, and looked the other way. Remind me to torture that thing in our next battle. "He's blushing~!" teased Ash as she pointed to my cheeks.

I looked away from the two demons, onto the street that was filled with women. Each one of them were different and unique in their own way, but not as so as Ash. She was different from these girly girls, ones who could join my fan club, but Ash was different. She wasn't in for looks, just adventure, fun, and battles. She has has changed from the girl I once knew, the one that I grew up with in Pallet Town, but she still has the same personally. So what if she has two huge bumps on her chest, as well as her bottom, ones that could caused major bleeding from the nose when looked at. She was Ash, my Ash.

"Ash," I said her real name. I wasn't using her nickname since I wasn't teasing her. "I like you."

"..."

"Even from when he were children," I quickly continued as Ash didn't response. She was too busy being stunned to speak, yet alone, move.

Was this rejection? Was I that bad she couldn't speak?

"It's okay, it's not like I loved you or anything, so forget about i-"

A small yellow hand impacted my cheek. The force actually caused me to hit my head on the booth. When I opened my eyes, I seen a angrily Pikachu. He was glaring me down as if he was a ex-boyfriend. "What's your problem?"

"Pika pika pikchu! Pikka Pi Ka!" he growled at me.

"What?!"

"Enough Pikachu," Ash said as she tried to stop her inhuman Pokemon. After awhile he calmed down when she brought some ketchup. "Sorry about that, he..."

"Yeah..." I replied.

"..But I like you..too..." she mumbled. It was so low, and she was looking away, that I barley caught it. Pikachu just tsk at me and went back to his treat. The whole world seemed to be slowing just for this moment.

"You do?!" I exclaimed, losing my calm appearance.

"Yes..." she was a bit iffy when she say that.

"Pi..." added the mouse.

The end...

**Ugh...here's my whining corner. I'm sick (my throat feels like sandpaper and I got a stuffy nose), as is my mother, she has it worst though. My sis gets home, she only knows of my mother being sick, and lestures me as if she's the older sister (which I'm the oldest (This is why we don't get along)). So I'm resting on the couch feeling like I will throw up any mintue and I got this annoying brat whining about everything that I haven't done. Plus I got my two baby siblings, being as loud as ever. Yes, and I have to watch them while keeping my food down. This is the worst.. Sorry I'm typing this, I just felt like bitching for a little. **


End file.
